Problem: First consider the expression for: $8$ plus the quantity of $-9$ times $x$ Now select the answer that matches the following: Take the product of $-6$ and that expression and then add $-4$.
Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the quantity of $-9$ times $x$ $-9 \times x = \color{orange}{-9x}$ What is $8$ plus $-9x$ $-9x$ $ + 8$ What is the product of $-6$ times that expression $-6 \times (-9x + 8) = \color{orange}{-6(-9x+8)}$ What does adding $-4$ to $\color{orange}{-6(-9x+8)}$ do? $-6(-9x+8)$ $ - 4$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $-6(-9x+8)-4$.